Rustler's Blues
by boswifedeb
Summary: Matt and CJ are called on to help out an old family friend with a problem as old as the West: cattle rustling. Rated T for mild language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Rustler's Blues**

****This story takes place immediately after "Skin Deep"****

**CHAPTER 1**

"Matt, did you lose your phone again?" CJ had walked down from the house to the barn where Matt was stacking bales of hay in the loft with the help of his two ranch hands, Bo and Lamar. "Uh, well…" There was a pause. "I guess so." Matt stuck his head out of the hayloft door. "Why?"

"Rusty Banakee has been trying to get you for the last three hours." She shaded her eyes from the Saturday noonday sun as she looked up at her husband of just over six months. "Rusty? Good Lord, I haven't heard from him in a coon's age. Is he on the house phone?" Matt grabbed the rope that was attached to the main rafter, swung out, wrapped his legs around it, and slid down. "Here." CJ handed him her cell phone and went back in the house to get Matt another phone. He lost or destroyed them so often that they now bought them in bulk.

"Rusty? How ya doin', bud, I haven't talked to you in, what? Four or five years at least." He walked over and leaned against the hay wagon.

"Hey, Houston, you're a hard son of a gun to get hold of! I'm doing pretty good, or at least I was until about two weeks ago."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, we've been having trouble with rustlers, if you can believe it. I mean, it ain't uncommon for someone to steal a cow or two, but we're talking about anywhere from sixty to seventy a night – pretty much an eighteen wheeler load."

"Not good. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I know you're Mr. Fancy Private Eye." Rusty broke out laughing.

"Yeah, well Mr. Fancy Private Eye has been hauling hay since 5am." He laughed as well. "So do you need a little help up that way?"

"I would sure appreciate it, Houston. You know Daddy can't get out and tend to things anymore like he used to, and he is sure torn up about this."

"How's he doin' these days? Last I heard he was having heart surgery."

"Yeah, that was a couple of years ago. He's better, but he just can't hold out to work nowadays."

"Well, tell him that we'll see him tomorrow, if that's okay." Matt was thinking back to when his dad, Bill, had heart surgery, but he only lived a couple of days afterward.

"We, huh? You got some help?"

"Yep, best there is; my wife."

"You mean to tell me that you tied the knot? Who is the poor girl?"

"CJ. We finally pulled our heads out of our butts and fessed up to the fact that we loved each other. Been married about six months now. That's who you were talking to before."

"Dang! Well it's about damn time! Everybody knew you two were sweet on each other! I didn't even recognize her voice. Well, I'll be. Wait till I tell Daddy! Hee hee! That'll sure make his day."

"Well, we're happy and that's all that matters. We'll head out tomorrow morning, sound alright to you?"

"You bet, Houston. I sure appreciate it. Oh, and by the way, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Rusty. See ya tomorrow. 'Bye." He hung up the phone and walked up to the house.

Bo and Lamar were looking down from the loft door. "Oh, ain't that just peachy! He's goin' on a trip!" Bo took off his hat and wiped his sweaty forehead with a bandana. Lamar poked him in the ribs. "He can do that – he is the boss, ya know. Now get back to work!" He swatted Bo with his hat and the two men went back to stacking hay.

Matt walked into the kitchen looking for CJ. "Hey, where'd you get off to?"

CJ piped up from close by. "I'm in the laundry room getting you another phone."

He turned right and went to her. "Feel like taking a trip tomorrow?" Matt walked up behind his wife and put his arms around her waist and began nuzzling her neck.

"Where are we going?" CJ turned around to face him and the pair kissed.

Matt started running his fingers through her hair, then pulled her closer to him. After a couple of minutes they came up for air.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Houston." CJ rubbed the whiskers on his face. Matt had been busy working in the hayfields since Thursday and hadn't shaved.

"Huh? What question?" He had completely forgotten why he had come into the house.

"You asked me about taking a trip? And I said where to?" She ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"Oh, yeah. To go help Rusty. He's got some rustlers stealing a truck load a night up there."

"Well I would definitely say that's a problem." She picked up the phone that she had pulled out of the cabinet and tried to move past him to go activate it, but he had other ideas. "Oh, Mr. Houston, you need another phone, remember?"

"Uh huh, but right now I need something else." He picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning Matt and CJ loaded up two of their horses and took off for the little town of Sandalwood that was just outside of the Bakersfield area. The Banakee Ranch was situated just west of Bakersfield near the foot of the Tehachapi Mountains. Rusty's dad, Norval Banakee had headed out to California from Texas forty years earlier to work as a stuntman. Although he had worked on several successful films, he missed the life of a cowboy that he had enjoyed growing up near the Houston area and decided to start a ranch of his own.

"There it is." Matt turned into the drive of the Banakee Ranch that sported the Crescent B brand on the sign. As they pulled up in front of the house, Rusty walked across the yard to meet them. He held open the passenger door for CJ. "Girl, you're about the prettiest thing I've seen in a long time." He gave her a hug and closed the door for her. "So you two finally went and got hitched. Daddy always said y'all would finally come to your senses."

"It's good to see you, Rusty." CJ looked around at Matt as he came around the truck and shook Rusty's hand.

"Good to see ya, bud. You reckon we can unload this pair of trouble makers?" Matt pointed to the two horses on the trailer.

"Sure can. Let's get them settled in the pasture over here." Rusty pointed to the pasture right in front of the house.

The three of them walked around to the back of the trailer and Matt opened the gate on Cricket's side. "Come on out, Cricket, and say hello to Rusty." The horse backed out of the trailer and walked right over to Rusty.

"Now how did she get a name like Cricket?" Just then, Cricket gave a self-explanatory whinny and Rusty cracked up. "Nuff said, I reckon." He walked over and opened the gate, and Matt told Cricket to go in the pasture, which she did. Rusty just watched in amazement as the horse did exactly as she was told.

"Okay, Lucy, it's your turn." He opened the gate for CJ's horse, which backed out and followed Cricket into the pasture.

"Well, they certainly are well-trained! Who took care of 'em for you?" Rusty was impressed.

"Me, myself, and I." Matt looked at his friend who shook his head.

"You did a good job, Houston. Let's go on in and talk to Daddy. He's been about to have a conniption fit all morning waiting for you to get here."

They walked into the house that Norval Banakee had built with his own two hands and a lot of sweat. It was a log cabin, and as they walked into the living room Matt looked up at the massive rafters. "Man, this is beautiful!"

From across the room came a voice that he recognized. "Well, of course it is, I built it!" Norval got up out of his chair and made his way over to Matt and CJ. "Good to see you, boy! And looky here, you brought the prettiest girl this side of the Mississippi with you to boot. She's so pretty she can make me look good just by standing next to me!"

They all laughed as CJ gave him a hug. "You don't ever stretch the truth do you, Norval?"

"Naw, not me, I'm from Texas. We never do things like that!" He looked over at Matt. "It's a shame your daddy didn't live to see the two of you married. That's all he talked about the last time we spoke. He knew it would happen one day though. Y'all come on in here and let's sit down and talk about this rustlin' business."

Matt put his arm around CJ as they sat on the loveseat right next to Norval's chair. "So Rusty tells me this started about two weeks ago, is that right?"

"Yep, we thought at first that maybe it was a mistake but after we did some checking we figured it out. That was on the twenty first of last month. Then about a week later, it happened again in the same area of the ranch. Rusty, show 'em the map." He leaned back in his chair as his son walked over and handed the map to Matt.

"Right here. See the highway runs right along the pasture here?" He pointed it out to Matt.

"Yeah, and you said it was enough for a tractor trailer load. That would have made it easy for them." He looked back at Norval.

"So we started keeping a watch there. But, the next time they hit it was clear on the other side of the ranch just two days later." He pointed to the area on the map. "Then the very next night those dang buzzards hit again, here." He showed Matt another area on the map that was situated within three miles of the first theft.

"Kinda bold, aren't they?" He looked up at Rusty who was nodding his head. "Have y'all had any trouble with somebody who used to work here?"

Rusty shook his head. "We did, but that was three years ago. He's in jail."

"What's his name?" Matt took a small notebook out of his shirt pocket.

"Clovis Raintree. He was a top hand, but liked to hit the bottle too much. Got drunk one night and set the bunkhouse on fire. It burned to the ground. We fired him on the spot. Then about a week later he killed a man in a bar fight and got convicted of manslaughter." Rusty sat down on the couch across the room.

"We'll run a check on him. They've let a lot of folks out early because of overcrowding." Matt looked over at CJ who nodded.

"With that being less of a charge than murder, he may well have gotten released early." She got up and headed back out to the truck to get her laptop.

"We need to try to figure out where they might hit next. What would you say is the weakest point that they haven't already hit?" Matt handed the map to Norval.

"Right here, on the west side. There's a fairly good road there." He handed the map back to Matt. CJ came back in and started running a check on Raintree.

"And look who's out and about. He got released three months ago." She showed his picture to Matt who turned the computer so that Norval could see. "Is that him?"

"Yep, that's him. You know, it used to be when a man got sent to prison he had to do his time, none of this overcrowding or time off for good behavior mess. There's just something wrong with that." He leaned back in his chair.

"Do you know if he had any friends around here that he hung out with or somebody who might let him stay with them?" Matt looked back at the map and tried to plan their strategy.

"He used to spend time with a girl that lived in town. Brenda Hubley. Far as I know, she's still there." Rusty thought for a minute. "And he spent a lot of time at that bar where he killed the man. It's called the Buzzard's Breath."

"Boy that really makes ME want to go there." CJ rolled her eyes and they all laughed.

"Well, I've got an idea. CJ, call Blake and see if he can bring the chopper up here to us. That would sure help out." Matt looked at the map again while CJ pulled out her cell phone. "Rusty, how many folks you got working for you up here?"

Rusty looked at his dad. "Well, we did have eight men, but one of them quit three weeks ago. Don't know why. He was a good hand and never any trouble. He just up and quit, said it was time to move on."

"Uh huh. And what was his name." He picked up CJ's laptop while she walked into the hall to call Blake.

"Roger Schultz." He watched as Matt started hitting keys. "You're pretty good with that thing."

Matt laughed. "Nah, not near as good as CJ." He pulled up a picture and turned the computer around to show the two men. "Is that him?"

"Yeah, how in the hell do you find him with that thing?" Norval was astounded.

Matt just laughed. "Well, I gotta tell ya, it ain't near as hard as you would think." He kept hitting keys. "Well, looks like Mr. Schultz has been a guest of the Graybar Hotel on a few occasions." Matt hit a few more keys. "Let's see here: assault, assault with intent, robbery, grand theft, another assault, drunk and disorderly, and there are a few more assault charges on there. Nice fella, where'd you find him?"

Norval was dumbfounded. "We didn't, he found us. Just turned up here outta the blue one day." He looked over at Rusty. "Boy you need to get one of them contraptions."

Rusty looked at Matt and smiled. "Daddy, I've got one, remember? It's upstairs on my desk? But I probably can't get into the same stuff that Houston does, am I right?" He looked to Matt for an answer.

"Well, part of it yes, and part of it no." Matt smiled. "I've got a few connections here and there."

CJ walked back into the room. "Blake will have it here in about an hour or so."

"Now Houston, when you say chopper you don't mean a motor bike do ya?" Norval was on the edge of his chair.

"No sir. I mean helicopter." He tapped a few more keys on the laptop and then closed it. "I figure if we can land it in the middle of the grazing land, and have lookouts posted then we can send it in whichever direction we need to keep an eye on the rustlers."

"Bird's eye view, huh? Now that's good thinkin'." He looked at Matt appraisingly. "Your daddy would sure be proud of you, you know that?"

"Well sir, I sure hope so. You know he helped me out with a case one time. And did a darn good job of it. He really enjoyed it." Matt smiled when he thought back to the time that he had been investigating Meadowoaks Convalescent Hospital.

"He would have been even more proud if you had married this little lady and given him a grandchild before he passed." Norval looked over at Rusty.

"Okay, Daddy, I get the hint." He looked at Matt and rolled his eyes.

"You got a girlfriend?" Matt put his arm around CJ.

"Yep." Rusty pulled out his wallet and showed Matt a picture of a pretty girl sitting atop of a chestnut horse.

"Do you love her?" Matt looked him right in the eye.

Rusty looked down for a minute and then shyly said, "Yes."

"Then don't waste any more time. Do it. I wasted too many years and I regret it every day." He looked at his wife and hugged her to him.

Norval looked at his son. "That's good advice from a man who knows. Quit dilly dallyin' and get to it, boy."

"Rusty, let's go out and take a look around and do some planning, whatcha say?" Matt stood up and followed the man out of the room.

CJ started to follow and Norval spoke up. "Now CJ, what are you doing following those boys out there?"

"Well, that's part of my job. I'm a private investigator, too, just like Matt." She smiled at him as she walked out the front door.

Norval watched her go. He chuckled. "Matt's got a mighty fine woman right there."

Outside, Matt and Rusty were talking about how to go about their plan that night. They had the map and were discussing where to land the chopper. "This area here looks to be in a good spot. Is it fairly level there?" Matt pointed it out on the map.

"Yep, it's a nice little meadow right there, shouldn't be a problem at all." He looked up as part of the ranch hands were coming back in from their morning rounds. He called them over and introduced Matt and CJ, and they went about planning for an attempt to catch the rustlers that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Blake delivered the helicopter as promised and the plan was ready to put into action. Just before dark, the ranch hands as well as Rusty and Matt were in their assigned places. CJ was in the helicopter and ready to keep an eye on the rustlers if they hit again.

About one o'clock in the morning, the rustlers showed up exactly where Norval had predicted they would, on the west side of the spread. Rusty was the one assigned to that area and he radioed CJ to let her know. She took off and headed in that direction and soon sighted the semi that the cows were being loaded into. When they heard the helicopter, the rustlers took off with CJ following them from the air. Matt and Rusty hopped into Matt's truck and were following them guided by directions from CJ. They had headed towards Bakersfield. Because of power lines and trees the helicopter was forced to gain altitude. Matt had noticed that the brake lights and running lights on the rig had been disconnected so the truck was running blackout. Once CJ had to increase her altitude she lost sight of the truck due to trees, but Matt managed to catch up with them just as they turned onto a dirt road that led up into the mountains. The sheriff had been notified and Rusty was in contact with him on his cell phone. He was on his way with two deputies and caught up with Matt and Rusty as the truck pulled into a box canyon. When the driver realized what he had done, he had no choice but to stop. Matt and Rusty got out of the truck and were quickly joined by the sheriff and his deputies. They gathered the three men that were in the cab of the rig and quickly took them into custody.

"That was some good work there, Rusty." Sheriff Grady walked over and shook his hand.

"Well, I can't take the credit Sheriff, Matt and his wife were the ones that came up with the plan.

The Sheriff looked around. "Wife?" Matt pointed up in the air. "She was flying the helicopter." He grinned when he saw the look on Lou Grady's face.

"Well, she did a darn good job. So you're Houston, the private eye, huh?" He shook Matt's hand. He turned and looked at the truck and then looked at Rusty. "How do you suggest we get your cows back home?" Rusty looked at Matt.

"I can drive the truck if that's okay with you, Sheriff."

"You got a license for that?" Matt nodded and pulled out his wallet and handed over the license. "Alright then. I'll have one of my boys follow you over there and then we need you to bring it down to the station."

"Not a problem." Matt pulled out his phone and called CJ to let her know what was going on. "Rusty, you can you drive my truck back to the ranch so we can get these cows back where they came from."

"Sure thing, Houston. I'll be right behind you. Sheriff, can I come back down afterward to take care of the paperwork?"

"You sure can. We'll be waiting for you."

Rusty got back into Matt's truck and backed out of the canyon to give him plenty of room to turn the truck around. Matt got it out of the canyon and headed back to the ranch. They put the cows back into the pasture that they had been stolen from, and CJ met them and rode back to town in the rig with Matt. As they drove along, he was quiet. CJ looked over at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it is. Those guys don't look like they've been keeping that money to themselves, CJ. And those cows that they did get away with were worth a small fortune. I wonder what they're doing with it." He continued to ponder that question all the way to the sheriff's office.

Once inside, Matt introduced CJ to Sheriff Grady. "Well ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you. You did quite a job following those guys."

"Well, thank you, but I actually lost them in the trees. Matt and Rusty were the ones who discovered they had turned into the canyon." She smiled at the two men.

"Sheriff, I wonder – could we talk privately for a minute?" Matt couldn't forget about the money from the other cows. They walked into the sheriff's office and sat down. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Houston?"

"Well for starters, most folks just call me Houston." He smiled at the man. "I was wondering: these boys don't look like they're flush with cash, you know? I get the feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye. I'd like to know where the money is going."

The sheriff sat back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk. "Most folks call me Sheriff, but you can call me Lou. And you know, that's a good question. Hadn't thought about that. Why don't you come with me and we'll ask 'em?"

Matt followed the sheriff back to the interrogation room. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure." The man stopped and turned toward Matt.

"Well, I think we should talk to them one at a time. And keep them separated beforehand. I see they can't talk to each other right now, and we need to keep it that way."

"We can do it." He instructed his deputies to keep them separated and make sure that they couldn't see one another.

A deputy brought in one of the men. "Alright, Mr. Raintree. What have you got to say for yourself?" The man didn't say a word and just stared at the ceiling.

"Aww, c'mon Sheriff, he's too smart for us. He doesn't want to tell us anything. But that's okay, 'cause we'll just say he was behind the whole thing and let him take the fall for all of it." Matt sat down across the table from Raintree, who was now paying attention and starting to look nervous. He eyed Matt, who put his feet up on the table and looked at the man with a big smile on his face.

"I ain't behind it." Raintree looked at the sheriff.

"Sure you are. It'll make the paperwork so much easier, won't it Sheriff?" Matt started whistling a tune.

The sheriff was playing along. "Hell, yeah. I don't appreciate having to stay out all night chasing cattle rustlers." He yawned.

"You know, I believe they had the right idea back in the good old days. Hang 'em high, no questions asked. Made life much simpler." Matt started staring at Raintree and could tell he was getting extremely nervous.

"Yup. Hang 'em from the tallest tree and let everybody watch 'em swing." The sheriff leaned over Raintree's shoulder. "What you think, boy?"

"You can't do that. It's against the law." He was obviously scared.

Matt suddenly jumped to his feet, slapped the table and got right in Raintree's face. His voice lowered to a growl. "So is rustlin'. Now I suggest you come clean and tell all, or we're going to pin the whole thing on you and you won't so much as see daylight for the next twenty years." It worked.

"We didn't keep a dime of it. It went to the guys that are supplying guns to the militia." He looked behind him at the sheriff whose expression was about the same as Matt's.

"What guys? Where are they?" Matt stayed in his face and his voice was even lower than it had been.

"I don't know their names. They work out of a place on Motlow Canyon Road."

"I get the feeling this fella isn't being completely truthful." Matt's dark eyes seemed to get even darker.

"It's the truth!"

"What about the militia? Who's running it?" He hadn't so much as blinked and it was unnerving Raintree to no end.

"It's the Independent Sons. Bruce McAllister is the leader." He looked back at the sheriff who leaned down over his shoulder again and stared at him.

"I don't know, I still don't think he's telling everything, do you, Houston?"

"Nope. Tell us about it." He still hadn't blinked.

"It's a group of guys that want to be a free and independent state. They don't believe that the government of California is legitimate."

"You know, I bet he memorized all that, 'cause I just don't think he's smart enough to come up with that on his own, do you?" Matt looked at the sheriff who was trying his best not to laugh. "How many are there?" Raintree was silently looking at his cuffed hands. Matt slapped the table again and Raintree jumped. "I asked you how many!"

"Alright, alright! There's about fifty of us." He started to cry. "They're gonna kill me. I just know it."

The sheriff nodded at Houston and called the deputy in to escort Raintree back to a cell. After he was gone the sheriff looked at Matt. "Boy you are some kinda good at this stuff. Were you a cop?"

"Lord, no. There's police lieutenant in LA that would have you committed for even thinking that." He smiled at the man. In a minute the next rustler was brought in. They went through the same act with him that they had with Raintree and it worked once again. The third man was brought in and started spilling his guts immediately. He had seen the other two crying when they left the room and was scared before he ever got through the door.

"Well, Houston, it seems that our work isn't over yet." Grady looked at his watch. It was 5:30. "Hell, it's time for me to get up." He started laughing.

"What do you know about the Motlow Canyon Road area?" Matt and the sheriff were walking back to his office.

"Well, there are only about three or four houses down there. Kind of a rough area terrain wise. It's an old dirt road, not even got gravel on it." They stepped inside his office and found CJ curled up asleep on the couch. "She's a good one. How long have you two been married?"

"About six months. But we've known each other since we were ten." Matt walked over and gently kissed CJ on the cheek. She started to wake up. "Hey, sleepy head, wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sounds good. You've got a nice couch, Sheriff." She grinned as she got up and stretched.

Matt treated the sheriff and his deputies as well as Rusty to breakfast at the little diner just up the street from the jail. Rusty had called Norval and told him how the night had gone and he was extremely happy with their success. After breakfast, Sheriff Grady asked Matt for a word in private. "Houston, I'm not really big on investigating. We just don't get much call for it up here and I could sure use your help on this gun running and militia deal."

"I could do that. Tell you what, I've been up since 5am yesterday morning and could sure use some sleep. How about we get together this evening and talk about it?" He looked back toward his truck where CJ and Rusty were waiting for him.

"Sounds like a good idea. I need to catch some sleep myself – I sure ain't a night owl like I was in my younger days." He laughed and shook Matt's hand. "How about you and CJ come over to my house for supper tonight? My wife makes a mean fried chicken."

"That would be great." Matt got directions to Grady's house and hopped in his truck and headed back to Rusty's place. Once they got there, they talked to Norval for an hour or so, then went upstairs and got a shower and some sleep. Matt woke back up about 3 o'clock and lay there watching CJ sleep. She had really done a great job the night before following the tractor trailer. He reached up and stroked her cheek then gently kissed her. She put her arms around him before she even opened her eyes. "Hi." He kissed her again. "Hi yourself. Did you sleep well?" She sat up on one elbow and looked at him. He grinned and replied, "Well, I guess so, I don't remember much about it." CJ leaned over and kissed him and pulled him to her and they forgot about the rest of the world for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Matt and CJ were due at the Grady's house at 6:00. Once inside they sat and talked to Lou and his wife Joan for a while and then they were treated to what Houston referred to as some of the best fried chicken he had ever eaten. After a dessert of strawberry shortcake, they went out on the front porch and discussed the gun runners and militia.

"Houston, I'm not sure who to start with: the gun runners or the militia. What's your opinion?" Grady sat back in his rocking chair and lit his pipe.

"I'm not sure myself. CJ, would you go get your laptop and let's see if we can find out anything about Bruce McAllister? That's the one name we've got so I guess it's as good a place as any to start." He watched as she went down to get it. "So both of you are private eyes, huh?"

"Yes sir, but she's also a Harvard Law School graduate." He watched as Lou looked at her with a new respect. "That says a lot. That's no easy place to graduate from, even I know that."

CJ came back up and sat back down on the porch swing with Matt. She opened the laptop and started a search on McAllister. "Lou, do you know anything about this guy McAllister?" She looked up at him.

"No, not really. Never had any run-ins with him. I know most of the folks that live here in town and nearby, but most of the folks out there on Motlow Canyon are an ornery bunch. They tend to keep to themselves. Their personalities just kind of fit the land if you know what I mean."

Matt nodded and looked down at the computer screen. "Looks like she found him."

CJ started reading McAllister's rap sheet: it contained everything from disturbing the peace to assault to grand theft. "Another real nice guy, huh?" She shook her head and continued her search. "Okay, here we go. The Independent Sons. Oh, how lovely, they have a website." Matt cracked up and she began to read what was on the webpage. "Pretty much what Raintree told you, right?"

"Yup. Almost word for word. I told you he had memorized it." He looked over at Lou who started laughing, then looked back at the webpage. "Scroll down a little bit, babe." Matt leaned a little closer to the screen. "Blow that picture up, please." CJ did as he asked. "Boy that is about dumb as a rock. These yahoos have got pictures up of some of their members holding illegal weapons. Look here, AK 47's, AR 15's. Those are illegal in the state of California." He carried the laptop over to Lou.

"Damn. We don't have anything that good and we're the law." He had a worried look on his face. "Now how am I supposed to take down somebody who has that much firepower?"

"With a little help from somebody who is used to it." He pulled out his phone and called Lt. Michael Hoyt of the LAPD. "Hey, Hoyt, how's it goin'? Yeah? Well tell her CJ and I said congratulations, we're proud of her." He winked at his wife. "As a matter of fact I do need some help. What was the name of the ATF guy that you told me about? Gunterson. Yeah, do you have his number? Okay." He took a notebook out of his pocket. "Go ahead. 555-785-3672. Got it. Yeah, we're up here close to Bakersfield on what started out as a cattle rustling case…no, I'm serious, that still happens…anyway, come to find out it's tied in to gun runners and a militia called the Independent Sons. Yep, it is. Wanna come up and help? I'm sure we can find you a horse." He covered the phone so Hoyt couldn't hear him laughing. "Me? Laughing? No way." He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I appreciate it. Okay, I'll holler at you when I'm back in town. 'Bye."

Lou was smiling at the private eye. "Let me guess, that's the lieutenant that you were talking about last night, right?" Matt nodded. "Yep, he's a city boy, born and raised but we try not to hold that against him." He turned to CJ. "Kathy won a talent show last night. I told you that girl could sing." He and Kathy Hoyt, Michael Hoyt's daughter, had become good friends after he helped her dad track down the child molester that had kidnapped her.

"Anyway, let me call this ATF guy and we'll see what he has to say." He dialed the number and waited. "Agent Gunterson, this is Matt Houston, I'm a private investigator and also a friend of Lt. Michael Hoyt, LAPD? Right, yeah he's doing real good; I just got off the phone with him. Look, I'm up here in Sandalwood; it's just outside of Bakersfield. I'm with the sheriff here, Lou Grady, and we've run across something that might just interest you. Well, it started out as a rustling case…yeah, that's exactly what Hoyt just said, but it does still happen. Anyway, it turns out that the rustlers were selling the cattle and the proceeds were going to the Independent Sons militia to be used to buy weapons from some gun runners." He listened. "From what we've been able to find out the dealers live on Motlow Canyon Road up here. As far as the militia, there's a guy named Bruce McAllister in charge. Yeah. Well, that's about all that we've gotten so far, but what made me call you was the Independent Sons webpage. These fellas aren't the sharpest tools in the shed – they're posing with some AK 47's and AR 15's. Yep. Exactly. Okay, we'll see you in the morning then. All right, thanks a lot. 'Bye." He hung up the phone. "That definitely got him interested. He should be here about 9am." Matt sat back down on the swing with CJ and put his arm around her.

"I'm sure glad you knew somebody to call. I would probably still be looking for the phone number to the ATF." Lou rocked in silence for a minute. "You know, this is a good town, most folks here are hardworking, law abiding types. But I guess it's just like anywhere else these days, you've bad mixed in right along with the good."

Matt and CJ nodded. "It's like that everywhere. I realize some folks aren't happy with the way things are being run, but there's a right way and a wrong way to go about changing things. Assault weapons and hate are not the right way. All that will get you is another Iraq or Afghanistan." CJ looked over at him. It was very rare for him to ever say anything about those two countries. He had served four years in the Army and had spent time in both, with very few good memories and more nightmares than he cared to admit.

Lou rocked and nodded his head. "I worry about what's going to happen to this old world. But you know, my dad always said the same thing. Guess it's like that for every generation."

Matt looked over at CJ. "Well, I guess we better head back to Norval's place. We haven't gotten to talk to him too much about what happened and I'll bet he's running Rusty ragged over it."

Lou just laughed. "You tell that old buzzard I said hello, okay?" Matt nodded and stood up. "Please tell Joan that was a mighty good meal and we sure do appreciate all her hard work." He shook the sheriff's hand and they set out for the Crescent B Ranch.

As they rode down the road going toward Rusty's place, Matt reached over and took CJ's hand. "What do you think about taking Lucy and Cricket out for a little ride? We've got a little time before sundown."

"Good idea. Cricket's probably going to be upset with you because she hasn't been getting all the attention she wants."

Matt laughed. "She never gets enough attention. She's rotten to the core."

After checking with Rusty about the best places to ride, the pair saddled up their horses and took off. As they neared the creek about four miles from the house, Matt suggested letting the horses stop for a drink and the pair dismounted and let the two mares drink as they settled back under a tree. Matt looked over at CJ and started smiling. "What?" She had no idea what he thought was so funny.

"Oh, I was just imagining what you're going to look like with a nice little baby bump." He put his hand on her belly and laughed.

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure I find as much humor in it as you do." CJ put her hand on top of his. He looked down and smiled and then looked up into her eyes, something that always made her heart skip a beat.

"You don't have a thing in the world to worry about, CJ, you're going to be absolutely beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her. "And I can't wait to be bouncing a pretty little girl on my knee who looks just like her mama."

"Sure I don't have anything to worry about. Other than gaining weight, and stretch marks, and swelling ankles…and a few other things I don't even want to think about." She smiled back at him.

"Darlin', you'll always be beautiful to me." He kissed her again. Right then a bullet hit the tree just above their heads. Matt pushed CJ down and they crawled around to the back of the mountain mahogany tree that they were under. He pulled his pistol from the waistband of his jeans and tried to see who had fired the shot. Neither of them could see anyone. After waiting a moment or two, Matt called to Cricket who came right to him. He and CJ got up, using Cricket as cover and walked over to the other horse. Matt hopped up on Cricket as CJ mounted Lucy. "Start heading back, CJ. I'm going to cover back here until you get to that fence line over there." She leaned low over the neck of the horse and took off, while Matt kept watch facing the area where the shot had been fired. After she reached the fence, he gave Cricket the command to back up and slowly backed away, then turned and rode to the fence where CJ was waiting for him.

As they started back to the house, Matt turned in the saddle to see if there was anyone following them. "Somehow I get the feeling that was a warning, how about you?"

CJ nodded her agreement. "My question is who felt the need to warn us?"

Matt turned to look again. "I'd say it's either somebody connected with the militia or the gun runners. But unless they're a terrible shot, it was a warning. We made an easy target sitting there. I think we better let Rusty know to be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"I can't believe it! Are you sure you're okay?" Rusty was absolutely appalled about what had happened.

"Look, I think it would be better if we didn't tell your dad about it. It would only upset him and I'm sure that's the last thing he needs. The stress of having cattle rustled is probably more than he needs to be dealing with already." Matt had asked Rusty to come outside so that Norval wouldn't get wind of what had happened. CJ was in the living room keeping him company and the pair could hear him laughing.

"You're right. He won't admit to it, but he's been having more and more trouble lately. He doesn't even ride out in the truck to check on the herd anymore." Rusty looked out across the pasture where Cricket and Lucy were grazing. "I tell you, Houston. I know the day is coming when he'll be gone, but it's really hard to think about."

"I know. My dad died suddenly, but we got in some really good talks right before the end. He was happy…although he would have been a lot happier with a grandchild or two running around." Matt looked down at the ground and kicked up a small cloud of dust. "Rusty, I hope you didn't get mad about what I said the other night – you know, about you and your girlfriend. I just hate to see somebody else make the same mistake I did." He looked over at the young rancher.

Rusty nodded. "I've been thinking about it a lot here lately. I just – well, what if she says no?" He looked over at Matt.

"It won't kill you, will it? But I'll bet you ten bucks she says yes." He gave Rusty a poke in the ribs and both men laughed. "Guess I better go back in here before Norval tries to steal my wife away from me." They headed into the house and sat down to talk with Rusty's dad.

Later on that night, CJ and Matt were lying in bed. Matt was already dozing and CJ was watching him. "Matt?"

"Mmh?" He opened one eye and looked at her.

"I was just thinking about what you said to Lou tonight: about "Assault weapons and hate are not the right way. All that will get you is another Iraq or Afghanistan." You never talk about your time there."

Matt rolled over on his side to face her. "No, I don't. I try to forget about it."

"But it still bothers you, doesn't it?"

He reached up and ran his thumb over her cheek. "Why are you asking?"

"Because…I don't know. I just…" She rubbed his jaw. "Sometimes you get this look in your eyes…kind of a mixture of anger and fear. And you have nightmares…I'm not sure you remember the next morning."

Matt pulled her closer. "It was the worst – well, one of the worst times of my life, CJ. I saw things that made me wonder how people could be so inhumane to each other. And the worst part of it all was the kids…they only know what they're told by their fathers, uncles, and grandfathers, you know? All they see is war, hate, violence, destruction…and women…are treated more like property than people. Little girls even. They never really have a chance at a life." He kissed the top of her head. "I know there have been other wars and the men and women that fought in them have had the same type of bad memories." Matt stopped for a minute. "I only wish that there was something that I could do, even now, that would help to end it all. Our children shouldn't have to live in a world where there's so much hate. And I worry about it a lot, especially now that we're trying to bring babies into it." He kissed her and pressed his forehead against hers. "And yes, I do remember them the next morning."

Matt wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her belly. CJ held him tight and rubbed his back. In a few minutes she felt him relax and knew that he was asleep. She only hoped that he wouldn't have the nightmares that night.

The next morning Matt and CJ headed down to the sheriff's office to meet with Agent Gunterson of the ATF. When they arrived, Lou Grady was sitting in his office studying the map on his wall – specifically the Motlow Canyon Road area. He looked up when he heard Matt's voice and waved them on in to his office. "How are you two this morning?"

"Pretty good – considering." Matt closed the door and sat down on the couch. "Somebody took a shot at us last night but they didn't try too hard to hit us. It was more of a warning I think." Lou was shocked. "You sure are awful calm about it."

"Well it isn't the first time it's ever happened and I seriously doubt that it will be the last. It's gotten to be a kind of occupational hazard over the years." He gave a smirk. "You know the thought occurred to me last night: if the gun runners or militia can't shoot any better than that we may not have much to worry about." The smirk turned into a broad smile.

"I think I see now why that lieutenant down there in LA likes you." Grady smiled. "You're a pretty cool customer, Houston. And here's our ATF guy now, I just betcha." The three of them stood up as a deputy showed Gunterson to the office. He held his hand out to Lou Grady. "Mitchell Gunterson pleased to meet you." He turned to Houston. "Yep, you're just like Hoyt described you to me last night. And don't worry, I didn't believe but half of what he told me about you." Matt shook his hand. "And this lady here must be your wife, CJ, am I right?" He shook her hand as well. "Hoyt thinks a lot of you two, so I guess you must be okay." They both laughed.

"Well, whatever Hoyt told you, I hope you won't hold that against me." Matt and CJ sat back down on the couch as Lou offered Gunterson a chair. "I did a little homework last night after you called me." He looked over at Matt. "I checked out the webpage that you were talking about and then I called a guy that I work with who specializes in these militia groups. He seems to think that although they are a threat, that the bigger worry may actually be the people that are supplying the weapons. We've never picked up on anyone in this area who was selling illegal weapons, so this is a first."

Lou nodded his head and said, "Well it is definitely a first for me. Our department doesn't have anything other than the basic shotguns, rifles, and pistols. We've never needed anything else. I'll be honest with you; it's a scary feeling knowing that weapons like that are floating around so close to this little town. I mean look at this place: we've got one stoplight, for Pete's sake."

Agent Gunterson nodded. "And that's part of the appeal to dealers like this. Nobody would suspect that in a nice respectable little town that there would be firepower like that floating around. And we're not talking about a collector who has an interest in the weapons. We're talking about someone who wants to use them in the way they were intended to be used: as a means of enforcement."

Matt spoke up. "I was thinking about all of this last night and I've got an idea. We've got a chopper up here, what if we were to take a little trip over to Motlow Canyon Road?" He was looking at Gunterson. "Or would that throw up a red flag?"

"What is the terrain like in that area, Sheriff?" Gunterson followed Lou over to the map that covered half of the wall behind his desk.

"This is it here. It's rough out there. We haven't had a wildfire in that area for going on twenty five years, so the scrub is thick as can be out there." He sat on the edge of his desk. "I think Houston has the right idea, but knowing that they have those weapons, I would say that no matter how you think about going to check it out, it will be dangerous."

Gunterson nodded, then looked over at Matt and said, "So, when do we take off?"

"How about as soon as we get to the chopper?" CJ and Matt stood up and started toward the door with Gunterson following them. "Hold on a minute, folks. What are you going to do if they start shooting at you?" Lou was worried about them.

Matt looked over at Gunterson, and replied, "Well as for me personally, I'll probably shoot back, how about you?"

"Yep, just like Hoyt described you." He started laughing. "Hopefully it won't come to that but if it does, they might just get a little surprise. I've got an AR 15 in the car." He grinned at the sheriff who just shook his head. "I believe you two boys will get along just fine."

CJ led the way out to the street and Matt told Gunterson to follow him out to the Banakee Ranch. As they were riding down the road CJ looked out the window. "Matt, please be careful out there, okay? I know it might be dangerous, but just don't make it any more dangerous than it already is, that's all I'm asking."

"I promise, CJ. You know that." He reached over and took her hand in his and held it all the way to Rusty's house. Once there, they got out of the truck. Rusty and Norval walked out to meet them. "Norval, this fella here is Agent Mitchell Gunterson of the ATF." The two men shook hands. "And this is Norval's son, Rusty."

"Pleased to meet both of you." Gunterson looked over at the chopper that was in front of the house. "So that thing is yours?" He looked back over at Matt who nodded. "Alright, I guess there's no time like the present." Matt put his arm around CJ and started for the helicopter. "We'll be back as quick as we can, CJ. I promise." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Love you, babe."

"I love you, too, Matt. Just remember what we talked about." She couldn't help but be worried about him, but she knew he was a good pilot.

Gunterson got the AR 15 out of the trunk of his car and followed Matt to the chopper. They got in and Matt had them airborne in short order. They flew out over the pasture and headed northwest toward Motlow Canyon Road. In just a few minutes Matt saw the four houses dotting the landscape along the winding road.

"Now we don't know which house they're in." Matt spoke over the headset to Gunterson. "Do any of them stand out to you?" They continued to fly over the houses. "Not yet, let's see what the others look like."

Matt was looking out his side of the chopper and noticed what looked like a large rectangular outline in the earth. He poked at the agent and pointed. "Wonder what that is?"

Gunterson smiled. "I think you may have just found what we're looking for, possibly an underground bunker." He pulled a camera out of the floorboard and started taking pictures of the outline and the house on the property. There were three vehicles in the driveway, all pickups, and there appeared to be several dogs tied up around the property. After he was done photographing the house, Gunterson spoke up. "I think we can head back now. We'll see who owns the property and that might tell us a little bit more."

Matt nodded and kept the chopper going toward the northwest. Gunterson looked at him and Matt smiled. "This way it looks like we're just passing on through, not here to spy on anyone."

The agent nodded. "No wonder Hoyt likes you so much."

"Yeah, well he sure didn't used to like me at all!" The two men laughed as they headed out over the mountains, then cut back toward the Crescent B Ranch when they were out of sight of the houses on Motlow Canyon Road.

As Matt landed the chopper he saw Lou pull into the driveway. Gunterson went to his car and locked up the AR 15, then pulled out his laptop and they went into the house with Rusty. The agent transferred the pictures to his computer where he could get a more detailed view. He turned the laptop so that Matt could see the screen. "Houston, I believe you get the prize. That looks for all the world like an underground bunker." Matt studied the pictures. He pointed out the trucks. "Can you blow up the license plates there?" Mitchell did and CJ looked over and began running the numbers.

"Okay, our contestants today are, in no certain order…" Matt began snickering as his wife continued. "Mr. Thomas Upton, who lives at 4379 Motlow Canyon Road. And…" She hit a few more keys. "Our Mr. Upton has spent some time at some of the wonderful spas run by our, in his opinion, possibly illegitimate government. He has stayed at Chino and at the lovely Folsom." Gunterson and Rusty, as well as Norval were all about to fall out in the floor laughing. CJ continued on. "Our next contestant is Darrell Wilkerson, also of 4379 Motlow Canyon. He's spent time at Chino. And last we have Winston Graham, who is a house mate of the other two gents. He's spent time at Folsom." She looked at Gunterson, who was trying to stop laughing.

"So, I guess now I get to run those names through the ATF database…" and he started hitting keys. Matt looked over at Norval and Rusty. "Kinda like dueling banjoes, huh…well, maybe not." That just sent everyone off on another round of laughter.

"Okay, Upton was in Chino for armed robbery and Folsom for hmm, will wonders never cease, possession of an illegal firearm. Who would have thought it?" He continued on. "Wilkerson was at Chino for possession of an illegal firearm. And Winston…anybody want to guess?" Everyone replied, "Possession of an illegal firearm."

"There we have it. All three have a history. Now, we just need to see what they've got. The only problem is we don't have enough proof to get a search warrant." There was no one laughing now.

Matt spoke up. "I wonder how a buyer would get in touch with these guys. He would probably need an introduction from someone that they already knew, wouldn't you say?"

Gunterson nodded. "Most deals like this are through word of mouth. Why, do you know a buyer?"

"I have a pretty good collection of guns at home, but I sure would like to add an AK 47 to it." CJ gave Matt a concerned look and asked, "And how do you propose to get an introduction?" Matt looked at the sheriff. "I believe we might be able to cut a deal with one of our cattle rustlers possibly. Lou?"

The sheriff nodded. "Which one do you think would be most likely to cooperate?"

Matt stood up. "Would you happen to have their records with you by any chance?"

"Right here." The older man handed the three files to Matt who scanned through them. "I had a feeling we might need them."

"Clovis Raintree has the most to lose. This would be his third strike." He looked over at Gunterson. "What do you think?"

"We need some way in, and that sounds like it could work." He leaned back in his chair. "But I have a feeling that you may not be the ideal person to be the buyer. This is a small town and you've been here for a couple of days. Plus you busted the rustlers. Too much publicity. But I on the other hand have just gotten here. If we can get in today…"

"Okay, say you can get in today before you become famous here." Matt smiled. "What about backup? You're not going to go in without backup, I know. Are you going to call LA for reinforcements?"

"That's my plan." He pulled out his cell phone and called his office. After a few minutes, it became obvious to everyone in the room that he wasn't going to be getting any backup from LA. He hung up, and tried calling the San Francisco office. Gunterson got off the phone looking disgusted. "That's not happening." He plopped down into a chair then looked up at Matt. "So, Hoyt tells me you used to be in Army Intelligence?"

"Sure was, after a short tour in the infantry and then Special Forces." He smiled at the look on the agent's face.

"Well, he didn't tell me all of that. Think you can run backup for me?" Gunterson smiled at the private eye.

"Oh, I don't know…" Matt started grinning. "What's your plan?"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After heading back down to the jail and leaving Gunterson at the Banakee Ranch to keep him from being spotted in town again, Matt and Lou sat down with Clovis Raintree for a little chat.

"So, Raintree, are you looking forward to spending the rest of your life in prison?" Matt was keeping the tone conversational.

"Go screw yourself." Raintree scowled at the private eye.

"Not nice, especially when I've talked the sheriff here into giving you a second chance…actually it would be more like a last chance." Matt's voice began dropping again and he stood up, pacing around the room. Raintree began looking scared again. Matt stopped pacing and was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "What do you think?"

"What would I have to do?" Raintree nervously looked up at Grady.

"All we need from you is an introduction to the gun runners." Grady was leaning against the wall of the room with his arms crossed, chewing on a toothpick.

"No way, man, those guys would kill me if they got busted because of me." He shook his head no.

"Aw, now look who's a chicken, would you Lou?" Matt leaned on the table and gave Raintree the glare that had caused him to break previously. "What makes you think we won't tell them that you gave 'em up anyway? Because if you don't help us get in there, they're going to find out for sure." He gave the man the unblinking stare again. The prisoner shifted nervously in the chair. Neither Matt nor Lou said a word. The threat hung in the air.

"You guys can't do that." He looked back and forth between the two men, neither of whom seemed to be too worried.

"Actually, we could… very easily…and not lose a minute's sleep over it either." Matt's dark eyes sparkled with viciousness. "We could just go in there, take 'em down, and make sure all of them end up in the same cell as you." He gave a cold laugh. "Bet it wouldn't take too long for them to make sure you would never squeal again." Matt's voice was down to a growl again.

Raintree sat thinking over his options. "What all would you need me to do?"

Matt sat down across from him. "We just need you to call them up and tell them you've found another buyer for them. As a matter of fact, if you told them you wanted a finder's fee that might be good too…'cause you need the money to get out of town after the rustling bust. You're heading for Mexico." He looked up at Lou. "You ever notice these guys always head to Mexico?"

"Yup. They sure do." Lou walked over behind Raintree and put Raintree's cell phone down on the table as Matt pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and pushed it across the table to the prisoner. "This is what you're going to say. And you better do one hell of an acting job, because if we don't like it…well, you know what'll happen." He leaned back in the chair.

Raintree read through the script that they had written out for him. "But this is all I have to do, right? I don't have to go there?"

"Well of course you'll have to go there, you want your finder's fee, right?" Matt gave him a smirk and looked over at Lou who was doing his best not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah right. Finder's fee." Raintree nervously licked his lips, then picked up the phone and made the call.

"It's Raintree. No, I'm out on bail. Look, I ran into a guy that I know from San Diego. He's looking to buy a few items. AK 47's. Yeah. Well I can bring him to you – for a price. C'mon man, I need some cash. I've gotta get outta town before my trial or I'll be locked up for the rest of my life. Not much, just maybe, I don't know? $1,000? What do you mean that's too much? You're gonna make a bundle off of this guy. Alright, $900, is that better? Look, I've gotta get some cash to make it to Mexico. Okay, that'll work. When can I bring him by? No way, man, I wanna leave town tonight. Alright, 5:00. Okay, see you then." He hung up and looked around at Lou. "Do I get my deal?"

"Not until it's all over." The sheriff looked at Matt and nodded. "I've already got his lady friend in lockup. She got busted on a drunk and disorderly last night, so you should be good to go."

"Thanks, Lou." Matt pulled Raintree up out of his chair and started leading him out to the truck.

"What the hell, man? I did what you asked!" He was pulling backwards.

"I know you did. Now you're going with me to meet up with the buyer." Matt winked at Lou and pushed Raintree out of the back door of the jail and into his truck.

Back at the Banakee Ranch, Matt handcuffed Raintree to the heavy oak bannister on the stairway leading up to the second floor. He then sat down with Mitchell Gunterson and they went over their plan for that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Please be careful, okay?" CJ had her arms around Matt's neck and his were around her waist. "I will, babe, promise. Besides, Mitchell is going to be the one in the most danger." He kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "Not to mention the fact that I'll have the smartest, sexiest private eye going keeping track of everything." He smiled down at her and the pair kissed.

"You about ready, Houston?" Mitchell Gunterson was all set to go. He had two of Matt's "critters" as he liked to call the bugs that he had designed with computer guru Derwin Dunlap. They would soon be going on the market in the US. One critter had been put into the heel of the agent's hiking boots. Another was in his shirt collar.

"Yeah, just getting some last-minute instructions." He looked down at CJ and kissed her again. "Love you."

"Love you, too. BE GOOD!" She swatted at him as he walked off toward his truck. Mitchell and Raintree would be going to meet the sellers in Raintree's truck. She watched as the men started down the driveway. Sheriff Grady was setting up a DUI check point near Motlow Canyon Road, so that he would be close by but no one would suspect anything.

Matt had one of Grady's deputies in plainclothes riding with him. Gunterson's AR 15 was riding in the front with the two of them. They were also armed with an assortment of pistols and rifles. The young deputy looked nervous and he and Houston chatted as they rode down the road.

"So have you done this kind of stuff before?" Deputy Chris Ludlow looked over at the private investigator.

"Yeah, a few times. You?" He glanced over at the younger man.

"No sir. But I guess it's time for me to learn." Ludlow grinned at him.

"So Lou tells me you were in the Army, is that right?" Matt was driving slowly and keeping his distance from Raintree.

"Yes sir. I spent most of my time in Iraq."

"How about dropping the sir, you're making me feel old." Matt looked over at him and laughed.

"Yes sir…I mean, okay."

"We'll be fine, don't worry about it. If you made it through Iraq in one piece you'll be just fine." He glanced up in his rearview mirror just to make sure no one was following them.

"Grady told me you were in Special Forces and intelligence with the Army." The younger man looked over at Matt.

"Yep."

"No wonder you're not worried." Chris Ludlow started chuckling.

Matt pulled into a gully near the house that belonged to the gunrunners. They would hold there until they got the signal to move in from Gunterson. He turned on the two-way radio and called CJ. "We're in place."

"Okay, I've got you on my screen." She was sitting in Norval Banakee's living room keeping watch on the operation on her laptop. "Raintree and Gunterson are pulling into the driveway now." She activated the microphone that was in the agent's shirt collar. "Okay, CJ, can you hear me?" The agent made sure his mic was working. "Loud and clear, Mitchell." The two men got out of the truck and headed up to the front door. The barking of the dogs was deafening. Mitchell looked around and noticed that they all appeared to be pit bulls. As they neared the front door, three heavily armed men came walking out. "That's far enough. Darrell, check 'em out." One of the men came down the steps and began frisking Raintree and then Gunterson. "They're clean."

CJ snickered. "You wouldn't know clean if it bit you in the butt." Norval and Rusty started chuckling.

"Alright, walk around back with us." The two men walked down the steps and started toward the rear of the house. One looked back at Raintree. "So you're fixing to head for the border, huh?"

"Yeah, I ain't going back to the damn joint. I'll go down a find myself a little senorita." He laughed and looked over at Gunterson, who added, "And don't forget the tequila." All five men laughed. They made it to the back of the house and one of the men opened the cellar door and they started down inside.

"Raintree tells me you're interested in some AK 47's, is that right?" The tallest man turned to look at Mitchell. "Yeah, me and a few of my friends would like to do some hunting." He gave the man a crooked smile. "I bet you would. Some of the two-legged kind, huh?" The agent nodded. "Can't say as I blame you."

They went through a tunnel that connected to the bunker. Once inside, the man flipped a switch and the light revealed case upon case of weapons and ammunition. Gunterson looked around appraisingly. "Looks like one-stop shopping at its finest."

The tall man walked over to a crate and lifted the lid, removing an AK 47 and handing it to the agent. "Well, what do you think?"

"Beautiful, man, absolutely perfect." He held the gun up and looked it over. "What's the price on say, a couple of dozen?"

"Ten thou."

"Well, what about ammo? Can you throw in some for that price?"

"What, do you think I'm Santa Claus or something? Ammo for these things is getting harder to come by." He reached for the rifle and Gunterson pulled back.

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying can you?" He laughed. "How much for the ammo?"

"$500 for a case."

"Sounds reasonable."

Matt and Chris got out of the truck and started heading up toward the house. Reasonable was their code word for "go." Back at the Banakee's house, CJ's stomach tightened. She knew that this was it and she radioed Lou Grady to move in.

Gunterson pulled an envelope out of his jacket. Just then all of the dogs began barking at once. The tall man looked at the other two suppliers. "We've got company. Go see who it is." He took the envelope from the agent and looked through it.

Matt and Chris had gotten to the cellar door and were waiting for the dealers to start out of the hole in the ground. They were standing so that the men wouldn't be able to see them until they were already coming out. Within a few seconds, here came the first one. Matt grabbed him by the collar and before he could warn the other, hit him with a right cross that dropped him unconscious to the ground. Chris grabbed the next guy, but he managed to shout before he was hit. The young deputy then handcuffed both of the dealers to the clothes line pole that was a few feet away.

"Darrell? Everything okay up there?" The dealer that was in the bunker with Gunterson and Raintree pulled a pistol on the two of them. "You go up first. And there better not be anybody up there but my guys or you're dead, got it?" The agent nodded and started through the tunnel. He came up the stairs followed by Raintree and then the dealer. Once Matt saw the dealer's head, he hit the man on the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. Down he went, but he wasn't knocked out. He ran back down the tunnel to the bunker. Lou Grady and two other deputies came around the corner of the house just then. "Where's the other one?"

Matt pointed to the bunker. "He just took off for the bunker. I think we better get these other two guys loaded in your car, Lou." The sheriff nodded and instructed the two deputies to move them. Both were still unconscious and had to be carried. "Raintree, you help them with your friends." Then he instructed his deputies, "Lock him up, too, so we can keep tabs on him."

"Damn! I thought sure I hit him hard enough to knock him out." Matt couldn't believe that the man was still on his feet.

"There are a lot of weapons down there, not to mention ammo." Gunterson looked around. "I wonder if they have a back door on that bunker."

"Good question." Lou looked at Chris. "You stay here and let us know if he comes back this way." He started off through the back yard looking for another possible exit, as did Matt and Gunterson. Matt went all the way to the back of the property and didn't see a thing – until he got to the last doghouse. The pit bull that was chained up there was growling, barking, and tugging against the chain trying to get at him. Matt thought he saw the outline of a door in the floor of the dog house. He radioed Gunterson. "I think I might have found something but we're going to have to get past this dog." Then he had a thought. "Hey, Mitchell, go look in the house and see if there's anything we can bribe this dog with."

The agent laughed and went inside to have a look. He opened up the refrigerator and found three T-bone steaks. "Looks like these boys were planning on grilling tonight." He pulled them out of the refrigerator and walked out to the back of the yard where Matt was talking to the dog. He already had her calmed down a little bit and she was only growling at him now. The private eye was working on taking her chain loose from the top of the dog house.

Gunterson got closer and she started barking again. "I found some steaks in the fridge. Think she'll be happy with them?" He held one up for Matt to see. He grinned. "I know I would be right about now. There, got her lose. Take one of them over there by that post and set it down." He waited for Gunterson to put it down. "Alright back up a little bit." The agent moved back and Grady walked up beside him. Matt calmly walked over to the post and looped the chain through an old iron ring that was on it, then began fastening the closure on it. He softly whistled as he worked and the dog began sniffing and licking her chops as she smelled the steak. "Okay, girl, time for supper. Come on." He patted on his leg and the dog came trotting over wagging her tail. "She was just hungry, that's all." The dog came to him and began nuzzling his hand. "There ya go, baby, have some steak." He eased back to his feet and walked over to the dog house. "It looks to me like there's another door here." He pulled up on the front of the dog house and a door in the floor of it began to open. Gunterson and Grady both trained their guns on the door. Matt looked down. There was no sign of anyone there. He looked at the two men and smiled. "I believe we just found a way in."

"I'll go in, you two stay here." Gunterson started toward the door and Matt held him off with his hand. "Hey, I found it. I'm going in, too." The agent looked between Matt and Grady. "Oh, alright, but somebody has to stay here and guard it just in case."

Grady spoke up then. "No problem. I'm too fat to be a tunnel rat." Matt snickered and started lowering himself down into the tunnel. When he felt the ground under his feet, he moved forward a little and waited for the ATF agent, then both men started forward. They could hear the dealer up ahead a little ways moving crates around.

When they were almost to the end of the tunnel, they could see light coming from the bunker. Both men leaned back against the wall. Matt stuck his head out for a quick look. He whispered to Mitchell. "He's piling the crates up. Looks like he's expecting us to come in from the other direction." He looked again. "He's got several rifles out and looks like he's loading them."

Gunterson nodded. "I think we should interrupt him, how about you?" The two men grinned at each other, then quietly moved into the bunker behind the dealer. Gunterson spoke. "HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW! DON'T TRY IT!" It was too late. The dealer turned around and started pulling the trigger. Both Mitchell and Matt pulled the triggers on their weapons and the dealer fell to the ground. The ATF agent carefully walked over to the man and kicked the rifle away. He felt for a pulse and didn't find it. "He's dead."

Matt came on into the bunker and took a look around and let out a low whistle. "This guy wasn't playing. He's got quite a load here." Then he radioed Grady and told him it was all clear. He could hear CJ's voice coming through his radio. "Matt, are you guys all right?"

"We sure are. Not a scratch on either of us." He looked over at Gunterson and grinned.

"Well that's a nice change." CJ cracked up as she said the last and Rusty and Norval Banakee started laughing again.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

After all was said and done, Gunterson found over two hundred and fifty rifles and two hundred cases of ammunition in the bunker, along with various types of grenades and land mines. Matt sat on the tailgate of his truck with his arm wrapped around CJ who had ridden over with Norval. He was "supervising" the deputies who were loading the weapons on a delivery truck. "That sure made a dent in the illegal arms trade around here."

CJ nodded. "You know, this is a nice little town. Kind of makes you think of some of the little towns in Texas, doesn't it?"

Matt pulled her closer. "It does."

Sheriff Lou Grady walked over to the couple. "Well, that was the most excitement we've had around here since I've been sheriff. And that's been twenty two years."

"That's a long time to be sheriff. You must be doing something right." Matt patted the man on the shoulder. "That may be, but I believe I'm about ready to retire and spend some quality time fishing. And maybe some time rocking on the front porch with Joan. Might just take her to Hawaii. She's always wanted to go there."

"Well if you do go, there's a restaurant that you'll have to stop by. My best friend and his family run it – it's called Mama Novelli's." He looked over at CJ. "You go there and you might just decide to move there permanently."

Norval walked over to where Matt and the others were talking. "Guess I've supervised these boys enough for one day. I'm heading back home. See you two there." He wandered over to his truck and left.

The three sat there and watched as the deputies and Gunterson loaded the rifles and ammo onto the truck. Matt leaned back and opened the cooler that he had in the truck and took out a Fizzy Pop. "Lou?" He offered it to the man. "Believe I will thanks." "How about you, CJ?" Matt pulled another one out and handed it to his wife. "Thanks, Matt." The private investigator reached in one more time and as he was closing the lid on the cooler, someone snatched the cold drink from his hand. He looked around just as Gunterson popped the top and started drinking it down. "Thanks, Houston that really hits the spot." Matt responded, "Not a problem." He reached back into the cooler and pulled out one more for himself. As he popped the top he looked at the ATF agent. "What about the militia folks?"

"Well, I've had a nice little chat with our two dealers who are still alive." He took another long swig from the can. "They've both agreed to testify against the militia in return for a reduced sentence." The agent emptied the can. "I've got folks that are supposed to be on the way up here tomorrow to help me with them."

"Are these the same folks who wouldn't help you out today?" Matt had wondered about that since Gunterson's phone call to his office.

"Yes, but they had a good reason. There was a major bust going on down there today and there just wasn't anybody available. But they will be here tomorrow for sure."

"Okay, just didn't want you riding solo on it." Matt tightened his arm around CJ and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you about ready to head for home?"

"I guess so. Are you?" She laid her head over on Matt's chest.

"Yep. Do you want to drive or fly?" He looked down into her brown eyes.

"Oh, I guess I'll fly. That way I can get home and start on some supper for you." She gave him a hug.

"And what might that be?" He gave her another peck on the cheek.

"You'll find out when you get there." She hopped down off of the tailgate and shook Lou Grady's hand. "Lou it was nice to meet you. And you, too, Mitchell."

Matt slid down from the tail gate and shook their hands as well. "Guess that means it's time to go." Both men laughed. "If y'all are ever in our neck of the woods, stop on by." He waved at Chris Ludlow and jumped into the truck and started for the Banakee Ranch to pick up their luggage as well as Cricket and Lucy.

They pulled up the drive and parked next to the pasture where their two horses were grazing. As they got out of the truck, the door to the Banakee's house opened and out came Norval and Rusty along with a young lady. "Hey, Houston, CJ! Have you got a minute?" Rusty was smiling from ear to ear.

"Bet I know what he's going to tell us." Matt looked over at CJ and she nodded.

"CJ, Houston, this is my fiancée, Emily."

"Well, congratulations! Glad to hear it." Matt shook his hand.

Emily shyly spoke up. "Rusty tells me that you kind of…uh, well, gave him the kick in the butt to ask me." She smiled up at Matt.

"I guess you could say that." He started laughing.

"I'd like to thank you, Houston. I was about ready to give up on him." She looked back over at Rusty.

"Congratulations, Rusty." CJ gave him a hug.

"Alright Norval, he finally did it. Are you happy now?" Matt turned to the old rancher.

"Nope, not till there's a young'un running around here." He slapped his son on the back.

"There's just no pleasin' you, is there Daddy?" Rusty shook his head and smiled at his dad.

"Now don't rush 'em, Norval. Sometimes these things take a while. Plus you don't want to get the cart before the horse if you know what I mean." Matt gave CJ a hug and they went into the house with the Banakee's to celebrate.

Later that night, as they were lying in bed at the Banakee house, Matt took CJ's hand. "I wasn't planning on spending another night here, but oh well."

She nodded. "We couldn't very well skip out on such a big celebration, now could we?"

"I guess not." He rolled over and began rubbing his hand on her arm. "Norval sure is happy."

"He is. It's a good thing they're getting married next month; I don't think he could take a long engagement."

"No he couldn't." He reached up and turned CJ's head to face him and kissed her. "You know, Uncle Roy has been after me…wanting to know when his great niece or nephew will be here."

"Well, I guess we better keep working on that, huh?" She rolled over and the two kissed.


End file.
